


we perished, each alone

by touka



Category: Shin Sekai Yori | From the New World
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-29
Updated: 2014-09-29
Packaged: 2018-02-19 07:01:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2379176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/touka/pseuds/touka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>his smile that day was like the sunset.</p>
            </blockquote>





	we perished, each alone

His smile that day was like the sunset; sad—almost sickly—shades of orange and black and blue that left a strange, empty feeling in the pit of her stomach. And his eyes,  _god_ , his eyes were like the impending night, void of stars, dark dark  _dark_  green and always fading darker; wet and glimmering with cold, lonely moonlight.

But his touch that day left a burning fire on her cheeks—a positively electrifying shock on the tips of her fingers that pulsed through her bones and skin; her heart a beating mess, racing in yearning as he handed her his protective charm.

She swears he let the warmth of his hand linger on hers for longer than he should have; shaky fingers slipping away one by one and, the moment she reached for his hand again, she hesitated and he was gone—one step away, two steps, three.

_gone._

And her heart breaks slowly at the way his legs  _slightly_  wobbled as he walked far out of her reach. Calculated,  _pained_  steps; regretful because he knew—

deep down,  _she_  knew—

he was never coming back.

**Author's Note:**

> title is from the poem 'the castaway' by william cowper.


End file.
